dottfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eternal War
Omnis In the very beginning, when neither space nor time flourished, existed Omnis. Omnis was an omnipotent, omnipresent and omniscient being that lived alone in nothingness. Eventually Omnis would develop two additional personalities known as: Life and Death. These two constantly bickered with one another, until Omnis decided to release them as their own entities. Doing so created the "Big Bang" and destroyed Omnis in the process as it expanded into everything. Life and Death became the first two siblings in existence. They were polar opposites from one another, hating each other with a fiery passion. The War Begins For eons before the concept of Time was recognized, Life and Death fought one another in an endless duel. Neither of them could gain the upper hand for they were perfectly matched. Eventually, Life would scheme a plan to defeat Death, one that could backfire and work in her brother's favour, if it fails. Life then created an army of angels to fight along side of her; her creations fueled her own power allowing her to overpower her brother and imprison him. The Grim Reaper was imprisoned in a prison specifically designed from him alone, this prison was known as: The Damnation. Unable to return to his home (The Abyss) Death, remained imprisoned for eternity and suffered a fate where he was unable to do direct harm. Life discovered her calling, continuing to create more creatures, objects and energy to fuel her infinity power... but what she didn't realize is that even with Death locked away, his power still lingered and that same power would eventually reach every single one of Life's creations, only causing Death to grow in power. Life counteracted this by creating endlessly and dubbing herself the Creator. Death eventually tried this power of creation, creating two beings of pure evil: Tenebris, The First Demon and Wrath, The First Sin. Tenebris was created by using Death's malice as Wrath was created by using Death's rage and frustration. Tenebris continued the war against Creation, in his father's stead as Wrath acted as one of Tenebris' generals. The Dark One Tenebris waged an endless war against the angels creating the domain of Hell as a stronghold against the forces of Heaven and claiming The Abyss as his kingdom. The First Son of Death was quickly feared across the Omniverse and was falsely regarded as the most powerful entity in existence. Tenebris created many children to fight in his father's war. He created the three Colossus Elementors; the Sins of Greed, Envy, Lust, Pride, Sloth and Gluttony to join Wrath as commandants; and finally the Antithesis Entity, contained in the Antithesis Sphere. Wrath and the other Sins waged a direct war against Heaven, forcing Heaven to direct their forces at Hell instead of the Abyss. Tenebris' evil continued to expand across the Omniverse, until his first defeat against the hands of the Nine Elders. The Elders banished him back to the Abyss and sealed it away from the rest of the Omniverse, so Tenebris could never return. Although Tenebris left his essence to linger, which'd infect a young Titan child known as Grinyon... this very child would bring the Doom of the Titans and be destined to end the Eternal War.